The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to information handling systems that decode encoded pictures.
Information handling system may transmit video in several different encoded formats. Video typically includes a bitstream that represents a sequence of pictures, one after the other. A video encoder operates on a raw video bitstream to generate encoded or compressed video. Compressed video consumes less bandwidth than raw unencoded video. A decoder decodes the encoded video before displaying the decoded video to a user or viewer.